


Friendly Fight

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Series: UsUk Stuff [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can be taken as either platonic or romantic, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fourth of July, Friendly Arguements, Funny, Gen, Happy Birthday America, I Don't Even Know, July 4th, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Was I Thinking?, basically a shitpost, can be read as platonic or romantic, mega oof, on the 4th of july, this is what I do at midnight, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have a friendly fight over chips in a grocery store.(Seriously... it's just that...)





	Friendly Fight

**Author's Note:**

> this was written quickly in the middle of the night... I'm sorry
> 
> Prompt (from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/):  
> Person A and B are in the snack isle of the grocery store. They agree that they should buy some chips.  
> A picks a bag of salt and vinegar chips off the shelf, much to B’s shock and horror.  
> B insists that sour cream and onion is the superior chip flavor and the two of them proceed to argue and tell one another that the opposing flavor is disgusting.

“Dude! I found the snacks! Come help me pick some out!” Alfred shouted to Arthur, who was busy looking around in a nearby aisle for paper plates. A few annoyed heads turned towards the loud American, who was already throwing as many bags of Doritos into his basket as he could.

“Could you be any louder?” Arthur muttered, walking over to where Alfred was. The latter was in a heated mental decision on whether to pick the salt and vinegar chips or the barbeque chips. He finally decided on the salt and vinegar chips, putting the barbeque ones back. Before they even got back to the shelf, Alfred’s arm was suddenly stopped.

“Umm… what are you doing?” Alfred asked, trying to shake his hand free from Arthur’s grip.

“Saving you from making a really bad decision,” Arthur replied, grabbing the salt and vinegar chips with his free hand.

“What stupid decision? Salt and vinegar chips are the BEST!”

“No, they’re not. Sour cream and onion are obviously way better than that trashy flavour you’re holding.”

“Whaaaat? Really? Damn, never knew you liked the worst of the worst.”

“Hey! There are plenty of people who like sour cream and onion,” Arthur took the bag from Alfred’s hand and placed is back on the shelf, grabbing a bag of sour cream and onion and placing it in the basket.

“Come on, dude. It’s my party! So _I_ chose what snacks are served,” Alfred remarked, taking the chips out of the bag, throwing it at Arthur’s face. Smirking, Arthur took another bag and threw it at Alfred’s face.

“Well… two can play at that game, twat,” He remarked, a playful look in his eyes. He took two more bags, watching Alfred drop the basket filled with the other snacks to catch the two thrown at him. Before he knew it, Arthur was already springing towards the register, two bags of his choice of flavour chips in the bag, along with the crap-ton of Doritos Alfred grabbed a few minutes beforehand.

‘He’ll never get his disgusting chips! That flavour should’ve been outlawed here long ago…’ Arthur thought, dumping all the bags onto the open place next to the (slightly annoyed) cashier, ‘Besides…. I’,, the one who has all the… money…’ A hand was on his shoulder, Alfred’s hand more specifically. Arthur sighed, facepalming as Alfred handed the money they owed over.

“I forgot… they only take your American money in this bloody store…” Arthur muttered, taking the bags and the receipt from the cashier, who was still slightly annoyed.

“Aww, don’t worry about it! I got you covered!” Alfred said, a signature smile and wink added on to the end of that sentence, “Besides, you’ll never lose to me, especially in situations like this!” Arthur only groaned in response, but smiled at the American’s enthusiasm. There was a moment of silence between them before Alfred’s phone went off. He looked at it, a reminder telling him to get home and get ready for the party, which started in, “Two hours?! Well then…” Alfred started, grabbing Arthur’s free wrist, “You’re helping me set up for the party!” He dragged Arthur down the street, the two discussing and disagreeing about what each of them were going to do to set up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July/Happy Birthday America! ^w^  
> This was so short and random I'm sorry XD


End file.
